


За секунду до...

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	За секунду до...

_Все на свете слова рассказывают_  
 _историю любви, историю жизни и знания…_  
 **Ж. Делез**

 

На обрубок шеи элегантно намотаны кишки. Только рассмотрев их вблизи и пощупав для верности, можно убедиться, что это просто шарф перламутрово-розового цвета. Макисима гладит несуществующую щеку манекена, стоящего в целости и сохранности посреди разгромленного магазина. К сожалению, манекен не танцует менуэт, а для вальса не время. Городская пирушка затягивается, пресытившись, мегаполис содрогается в рвотном приступе, извергая из себя обуглившийся пластик, битое стекло, кровавые лужи, в которых плавают зубы и куски раздробленных костей. Мошки пожрали всех кошек, казнить Египет нельзя помиловать.  
Выбирать дорогу не нужно, она сама просится под ноги. Куда бы ни намеревался пойти Макисима, он все равно упирается в зеленую дверь. Ржавая лестница за ней приводит на чердак. Из прорехи в стене отличный вид на залив, остовы полуразрушенных, затопленных домов торчат из моря, точно гнилые зубы в огромной пасти.  
Чхве сидит за столом, заваленным деталями и задумчиво катает глаз в пальцах. Макисиму бросает в холодный пот от чувства, что у него нет слов, чтобы говорить, и даже чужие ускользают из ослабевших, подрагивающих пальцев памяти, разбегаются на все четыре стороны, бьются на бессвязные звуки.  
\- Тебя нет, - говорит Чхве, глядя на него левым глазом и правой глазницей, видя и не видя одновременно.  
\- Самого тебя нет, - обижается Макисима. Галлюцинации, в его понимании, не должны вести себя так нагло, в привидений он не верит.  
\- Бери выше, - Чхве дышит на глазное яблоко и протирает его полой рубашки. - Ничего этого нет. Откуда взялись люди, согласные надеть шлемы? Почему сканеры не заметили их до этого? Все вокруг нас состоит из дыр, даже некоторые дыры.  
Макисима подходит к столу и берет первую попавшуюся шестеренку. Крепко сжимает кулак, зубцы врезаются в кожу, он прислушивается, но не находит в ощущениях ничего странного.  
\- Реальность как реальность, - пожимает он плечами, огибая стол и оказываясь совсем рядом с чужой головой. Сейчас Чхве снимет ее с плеч с той же легкостью, что вынимал глаз, и швырнет ему в лицо, подобно Дуллахану, обрекая на слепоту и страшную смерть в муках.  
\- Просто Тома убил тебя раньше, чем я убил Тому, - продолжает Макисима, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Если на двери давно не ставят замков, зачем выпускают бронированные машины? – раздается, как настоящий, воображаемый голос в его голове. Макисима осторожно протягивает руку вперед. На ощупь чужие волосы жесткие и сухие, как он себе всегда и представлял. – Если за океаном сохранились другие государства – почему мы до сих пор не завоеваны? И главное, если Сибил – это двести сорок шесть асимптоматиков, а асимптоматики – это люди, которых не способна просчитать Сибил - откуда взялись первые мозги?  
\- Чрезвычайно мучительно, когда тобой управляют законы, которых ты не знаешь, - способность находить цитаты возвращается раньше, чем способность дышать ровно, Макисима сжимает в кулаке жесткие волосы и гладит шестеренку, хотя смутно предполагает, что должно быть наоборот. Чхве морщится, откладывает глаз на стол, сжимает пальцы вокруг его запястья, как будто ему может быть больно по-настоящему. Завороженный, Макисима следит за тем, как глаз катится по столу, останавливаясь наконец у разобранного лэптопа, - и только потом запоздало вспоминает, что не собирался смотреть.  
\- Значит ли это, что я не вышел из самолета? - он отпускает чужие волосы и давление на его руку ослабевает.  
\- А ты помнишь, как в него входил? - Чхве смотрит на него снизу вверх с усмешкой, такой же спокойный и собранный, как живой.  
\- Послушать тебя, все это не имеет значения, - улыбается в ответ Макисима.  
\- Именно, - кивает Чхве.  
\- Потому что всего этого нет, - говорят они хором и смеются.  
Подсказка скрывается где-то рядом, триггер, который разрушит весь этот бред до самого основания. Россыпь механизмов на столе кажется искусственной, в нее не получается всматриваться слишком долго, как будто это не до конца проработанная текстура, которую мозг достраивает самостоятельно. Здесь вперемешку детали от пистолета, провода, проволока, пассатижи, отвертки, надколотая фарфоровая чашка, которую он откуда-то помнит.  
Реальна только шестеренка, нагревшаяся в кулаке до того, что вот-вот расплавится. Да еще мерный шелест, как будто там, снаружи - нет ничего, кроме огромного поля, которое есть мир, пресный и искусственный, как овес.  
\- И если так, значит все позволено.  
Чхве поднимает голову, косится на него удивленно.  
\- Пойдем, - тянет его за руку Макисима, запретив себе всматриваться и вспоминать. Если точно знать, что где-то здесь есть люк, он находится, пыльный, скрипящий, с приставной лестницей.  
Крыша окутана густым туманом, выбравшись наверх, Чхве настороженно замирает, прислушиваясь, и смотрит на него с сомнением.  
\- Назад мы уже не вернемся.  
\- А ты собирался? - Макисима без сожалений захлопывает люк ногой. Туман оседает липкой испариной на лице, забивается в нос, мешает дышать.  
\- Похоже, мы влипли, - улыбается он.  
Чхве подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо. Бережное прикосновение раздражает, как зудящее насекомое, его ни отогнать, ни прихлопнуть.  
\- Расслабься...  
\- … и плыви по течению, - заканчивает за него Макисима, нервный смех бьется у него в горле вместо пульса. Чхве медлит с ответом и пропускает подсечку, но падая, тащит за собой Макисиму, перебрасывая через себя.  
Вместо крыши, Макисима падает на землю, сырую и холодную, ударяясь головой о корень, вместо неба над головой - хмурое лицо с пустой правой глазницей.  
\- Господи, ну у тебя и вид, - шепчет Макисима и тянется, хватая за отворот куртки, притягивая к себе, впиваясь в холодные губы. Смерть оказывается на редкость забавным опытом. Смерть целует его в ответ, жадно и глубоко, заполняя каждую клетку тишиной и покоем.  
Шестеренка выпадает из ослабевших пальцев и катится по земле, круглая, с красным яблоком и вертикальным зрачком, катится, катится...


End file.
